A little bit of hope
by C.D.K 8
Summary: Derek has gone missing and Chloe is devastated. What happened to Derek? As time goes on secrets are revealed and questions are asked. Will Chloe do what's right and protect her son? Will Derek come back to save them? Or will his son and mate parish? Can they protect the things they love most? Or will it all be useless against the a force unlike the world has ever seen? R


Remember who you are

Bryan Adams

C-P.O.V

Walking around with tears streaming down my face. I called his name.

"Derek! Where are you?" I screamed, falling to my knees I cried even harder.

It'd been a whole year since he'd gone missing and our son Dante was born.

October 6th 2012.

"Mum-mum-mum" Dante mumbled from his stroller.

"Hush my little one, we're going home now don't worry." I cooed to him.

As I walked home pushing the stroller.

I remembered the day he disappeared like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Light streamed through the window._

_Chloe opened her eyes, she looked to her side to see Derek sleeping soundly._

_"Morning Chloe." He said without even opening his eyes_

_Startled, Chloe looked at him._

_He had a fraction of a smile on his face._

_"Morning, jerk." She said, a smile forming on her face._

_His eyes snapped open and he slowly shifted his gaze to her._

_"What did you call me?" He asked, his tone quiet but deadly._

_He pushed himself up, using his forearms to support his weight._

_"Jerk." Chloe repeated._

_He sat up fully this time, shifting so he was right in front of her posed for attack. _

_"I dare you to say it again." His tone was deadly, but she could hear an underlining of playfulness in his voice._

_He was raised up on his feet, as it squatting. His hands were at his feet ready to lunge at her if need. He had a deadly smile, his eyes shadowed by his black hair. He looked absolutely terrifying but very sexy._

_"Jerk." she said in a high-pitched voice._

_He let out a playful growl and lunged at Chloe, but she got out of the just before he got her._

_Chloe ran out of our bedroom and down the hall, Derek at her heels._

_As they entered the living room, Derek grabbed her arm and tripped her._

_We fell and Chloe landed on top of him._

_"You idiot, careful for the baby." She told him._

_"Sorry Chloe." he said, a gigantic smile on his face._

_"You're an idiot." Chloe said, leaning down and kissing his cheek._

_She got off of him and went to the kitchen._

_~Ten minutes later~_

_Her and Derek were sitting down, just about to dig into breakfast when the phone rang._

_The sudden nose made Chloe jump. Derek chuckled, got up and picked up the phone._

_A few minutes later Derek ran to the bed room and came back out dressed._

_"Where are you going?" Chloe asked, her blue eyes worried._

_"I just need to pick something up." He told her, putting on his black leather coat._

_Chloe had a bad feeling in her stomach._

_"Derek I don't think you should go out, I have a bad feeling." She said expressing her worries to him._

_"Chloe it's just the baby, you'll be fine." He said, kissing her on the lips. "I love you Chloe, I'll be back in an hour." He said._

_Nodding she watched him go. _

_"I love you Derek." She whispered, knowing he could hear her._

_He pulled out of the driveway on his 2012 black Harley._

_Waving to him, she felt a tear slip down her face and she didn't know why._

_Six hours went by and he still wasn't back._

_Just as she was about to call Derek again, the phone rang. _

_She rushed to the phone and picked it up._

_"Hello." Chloe all but yelled into the phone._

_"Is Derek there." Simon said on the other end of the phone._

_"No I don't know where he is." She sobbed into the phone._

_"Chloe calm down, when was the last time you saw him?" He asked._

_"Six hours ago." She said, trying to fight back the tears._

_"Ok hold on a second." He said._

_Chloe waited about 5 minutes, when she felt a pain in her lower stomach._

_She looked down and the floor was wet._

_"Shit!" Chloe exclaimed._

_Chloe called Simon's name into the phone._

_"What's wrong Chloe?" He asked, sounding rushed._

_"I think I'm in labour." Chloe said, her voice in distress._

_"Crap! Ok just wait I'll be there in a second." He said._

_Hanging up the phone Chloe waited by the door._

_~18 hours later~_

_Chloe looked down at her new-born son in affection and pain._

_"Hello Dante Alexander Souza." She murmured to him._

_Tori, Simon, Kit, and Aunt Lauren were all there for the birth. But there was no sign of Derek._

_Dante had black hair and blue eyes. He was perfect._

_"I wish Derek was here." Chloe sobbed._

_"We all do." Kit said, his eyes blood-shot._

_End flashback_

_~1 hour later~_

_Dante was in bed and I was sitting on the couch, remembering._

_When I heard Dante start to cry._

_I rushed to his room and opened the door._

_Liz stood above the crib looking_ at_ him sympathetically._

_"I guess he saw me." She said. _

_We found out that Dante was a neco/wolf, he was a rare mix._

_I picked him up and walked over to my rocking chair._

_Sitting down, I tried to quiet him down but he'd only scream louder._

_So I started to sing._

_Bryan Adams_

_Sound the bugle now  
play it just for me, as the seasons change  
remember how I used to be.  
_

I felt tears well up in my eyes

_Now I can't go on  
I can't even start  
I've got nothing left just an empty heart.  
I'm a soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight.  
There's nothing more for me. lead me away,  
or leave lying here._

This song, Derek sang to me when I got nightmares._  
_

_Sound the bugle now,  
tell them I don't care  
there's not a road I know, that leads to anywhere  
without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark  
lay right down, decide, not to go on._

I looked down at Dante and he was falling asleep.

_Then from on high  
somewhere in the distance  
there's a voice that calls, remember who you are._

My voice got quieter as the song ended

_If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow  
so be strong tonight, remember who you are._

Derek will always be with me.

_Yeah, you're a soldier now  
fighting in the battle  
to be free once more  
Yeah, that's worth fighting for._

Putting Dante back into his crib, I walked down to my room and closed my door.

I laid down and thought about Derek.

I eventually got tired and fell into a deep sleep, Derek's face shadowing my mind.

Hope you guys liked it!

I work really hard and it took me a week to write, so please review.

Ok so I'll be putting up a list of songs and the most voted for will be made into a story.

Lucky strike- Maroon 5

My Immortal- Evanescence

In the end- Black Veil Brides

Bulletproof love- Peirce The Veil

One step at a time- Jordin Sparks

I'll also take other songs for ideas


End file.
